Evolution
by Exilo
Summary: The end, and a begining. Written because Reptile deserves a soul. Somebody please leave a review now that its all done.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Reptile awakened in pain. Where did the wounds come from? He couldn't remember, his mind was a blur. He did recall Bat-wings and Metal-skin, and how they betrayed him. In the name of vengeance he tracked them to a cave, but by then they were both long gone. Then, suddenly, there was a beam of light that hurt Reptile's eyes, and power that burned inside of him. That was the extent of his memories, all he could think of. The rest was a blur of power. When next he woke, he was in this mausoleum, with the three female warriors before him, and his chest open and wounded, green blood beneath him. The Raptor leapt to his claws, back arched, muscles tensed. He was on all fours, acidic saliva dripping from between his carnivorous teeth and down reptilian lips. On contact with the stone ground, a hissing sound filled the air and alerted two of his enemies. Pale-eyes and Fan-hands took a battle stance, realizing that he was indeed not dead. Reptile hissed intimidation as the two combatants approached him, slowly but deliberately. They danced with their weapons, but must of felt enough fear for the Raptor that they held off their attack. How he'd love to kill them both, but weakened as he was it'd be a hard fight. His best choice would be escape. Somehow.

"Surround it my daughter," said Pale-eyes. "We mustn't let it escape." How he hated her. She had been so cruel to him when Skull-mask ruled all of Outworld. Worse, he could do nothing to defend himself lest he face the wraith of the Emperor.

"I know mother," said Fan-hands. He hated her too. She was responsible for his fall from grace with Skull-mask. Long ago Reptile and Green-staff were supposed to assassinate Fan-hands. But Green-staff betrayed Reptile and left him for dead. Wait, he thought. Where is Green-staff?

Reptile barely had time to shove his scaly form to his side. A deadly pole swung down through the air he occupied only moments ago. Green-staff! How could Reptile have been so foolish to allow her to surprise him? Pale-eyes dove at him and thrust her Kwan Do lance forward. Reptile grabbed the pole arm in his claws. He brought Pale-eyes to him and brought one of his hind claws up to her knee. She was faster though, and moved her leg to avoid the blow. Green-staff swung her shaft into Reptile's back. He roared in pain and released his hostage. Fan-hands leapt at him, her deadly weapons intent on cleaving Reptile in two. He ducked beneath the swipe and brought his clenched fist up to her jaw with an uppercut. He swung a leg and wrapped his hind claws around Pale-eyes' neck, dragging her to the ground. Green-staff dove and thrust her shaft into Reptile's knee. Fan-hands swung her deadly weapons into the Raptor's back and tore open new wounds. Reptile's tail lashed out and wrapped around Fan-hands' neck to choke her. The Raptor grabbed Green-staff's throat and pushed his thumbs into the front of her neck. Beneath him, Pale-eyes scratched desperately at the scales on his legs, but he held his grip strong.

Victory was almost at hand. He was so close to killing all three of these rivals, so close to surviving, when something burned into his back. Scales and skin seared at the touch of burning hot flames. Reptile stumbled forward. "Lui Kang," shrieked Fan-hands. She embraced the shirtless warrior. Green-staff quickly rose to her feet and lifted her shaft. Pale-eyes did much the same.

Reptile was scared. His eyes were those of a wounded beast, which wasn't far from the truth. What had started as a duel between he and two fighters had quickly evolved into a fight of four against one. Worse still, he had no weapon to defend himself and his various wounds were beginning to ache. Green blood dripped down his squamous body and pooled on the floor beneath his claws. The four combatants surrounded Reptile, who still vainly attempted to retreat. Realizing he'd never flee, and ignoring the dull pain it cause, Reptile lifted his arms in a defensive stance. Blows began to rain from all sides. Even as he fell to the floor, arms covering his head as he curled into a ball. Sometime in that endless assault, Reptile's mind slipped away, and he mercifully passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

**The second chapter. I actually came up with a second chapter. It's a miracle. But that's not all. I've drawn up a story. YAY. Thank you DarkGidora for having the decency to leave a review. Anyway, enough progressive stupidity. On with the story.**

Chapter 2

In the brief time between Shao Kahn's fall from power and the Dragon King's rise, Earth and Edenia shared a renaissance. The two dimensions shared ideas, weapons, technology, and magic openly. An example of this came in the form of Edenia's new courts. Gone were the days of trial by one, secret imprisonments and unjust death sentences. Now, the guilty were condemned by a jury.

As such, even infamous criminals such as Reptile were given a "fair" trial. The Raptor stood before the courts, a heavy chain wrapped around his arms and his hands shackled behind his back. His ankles were bound closely together, as to prevent liberal movement, and even his tail was chained to his back. And yet, the guards hadn't noticed a small, thin wire that Reptile had hid beneath a scale on his arm. While the prosecutor of the court rambled, and his attorney pretend to care about her client, Reptile dug into his arm and, finding the small wire, carefully tried to pick the locks.

"Reptile," the judge of the courts; a young, dark skinned Edenian woman said. "If you have anything to say that may persuade this court to spare your life, say it now."

Reptile sneered.

"Very well then," the judge said. "By order of the Edenian courts, you are to be executed. I hope the Elder Gods have mercy on your soul."

It was at this time that Edenia showed how little it'd changed. There were perhaps fifty citizens in the observation balcony of the court, and all leaned forward, eager for the Raptor's green blood to spill. One of the two guards who were always at Reptile's side drew his sword. While Edenian troops were issued earth weapons; such as rifles and pistols, they still carried broad swords as part of their uniforms. The human pulled back and swung.

Reptile lifted the chains that formerly bounds his hands and wrapped them around the sword. The second guard to the Raptor's side fumbled for his weapon. Reptile leapt into the air, wrapping the chains the held his feet around the guard's throat and breaking his neck with a twist. Reptile pulled the first sentry's sword and broke the shackles on his feet. The first guard took hold of his rifle and he tried to take aim. Reptile thrust his sword into his opponent's stomach and brought the razor of a blade up through the human's chest and head.

"Guards!" shrieked the judge. "Guards!"

Reptile snatched the second sword from the ground and threw it into the judge's chest.

More soldiers came through the courtroom's doors. Reptile charged at them, the sword in his hand held tightly as he swung widely into the huddled masses of scale-less flesh. He forced his way through swarms of guards and into the outdoors, where he quickly began to run. He didn't know where he was going, his mind raced with a thousand thoughts and his legs pumped with movement.

The Raptor took a moment to catch his breath when he believed he'd finally lost his pursuers. Peeking out of the alleyway he hid in, he saw countless human merchants and buyers. The market, he decided. When Skull-face lost his hold of this realm, places like this sprouted all of the land. Reptile smiled. Along with the anonymity he so desperately needed at this time, he also may be able to find transport, or at the least food. He discovered a long blanket in a dumpster, which he wrapped around his scaly form. Convinced most would think of him as nothing but a hooded stranger, Reptile entered the swarm of human traders, and disappeared into the crowd.


	3. Chapter 3

**Who's ever reading this, please post a review so I'll know your out there. Thank you again DarkGidora and SaiyanWarrior. Please, someone else post a review or two.**

Chapter 3

"Do you think you're intimidating?" the human warlord demanded. "Do you think you scare me? You don't."

The human laughed loudly before he continued.

"I have an army. I have over five hundred soldiers who are willing to die for me. And Kahn has you. Do you know what you are? You are nothing."

The warlord took a sip of his liquor.

"Do you know what I think? I think the rumors are true. I think that Kahn has no army. I think he sent you in a vain attempt scare me back into service. Well, you can give a 'fuck you' to the emperor from me."

The warlord lifted a hand. One of his body guards came behind Reptile, a wiry noose slipping over the Raptor's throat. Reptile quickly lifted a hand over his throat, which prevented his immediate suffocation. He kicked back in his chair, rolling to the floor and tripping the guard who'd tried to kill him. Muscles in Reptile's throat expanded and retracted, forcing acidic saliva up. He spit the toxic ooze onto his opponents exposed face, the human falling to the ground and screaming in agony. Reptile scooped up a sword and impaled the first guard. He crushed the second guard's head under foot.

"Wait," the warlord whimpered. "Wait. I can pay you. I can give you anything you like."

Reptile swung the sword, severing his target's head from its body.

How Reptile missed those days when his life was simple. For as long as he could remember, he'd acted as an enforcer for Skull-mask. He killed those he was ordered to, usually rogue warlords vying for power or assassins that sought to do his master harm. But life had grown much more difficult in the blink of an eye. No longer did he have a fortress to retreat to or allies to fight with. And worse still, the void in his memories screamed importance. For the time, he decided to ignore that burning question, and worry about more immediate obstacles.

Reptile solved the first in a long list of problems quickly. He simply selected a particularly plump and wealthy looking human from the crowd and slipped behind her. His claws emerged from his cloak and cut the fat woman's change purse from her belt in such a swift movement, not a soul noticed.

Next, Reptile hurried off to a tavern. There, he'd gain both a drink to sooth his parched tongue and perhaps information.

Reptile pulled his hood down farther as he took a stool at the bar. "What'll it be?" the bartender asked.

"Anything," Reptile whispered. For a moment, he feared the baretender would find his voice suspicious. But the bartender who'd seen creatures of all walks of life, thought nothing of the hissing ascent. "What happened with them?" he asked innocently.

"Where have you been? Under a rock?" a patron to Reptile's side asked. "The Alliance had defeated Earthrealm and our champions. They were about to mark right into Edenia when the Dragon King showed up."

The Dragon King? Why did that sound so familiar to Reptile's ears.

"The Dragon Kind marches right into this realm. We'd all of been his slaves if not for Queen Sindel. She killed that bastard."

This was bade, Reptile thought. Skull-mask was dead. Soul-eater was dead. This, Dragon King, who ever he was, was dead. Reptile had no one to turn to.

"No-one move," barked a voice. Three figures, clad in Edenia Royal Guard armor burst into the doorway of the tavern. In front of them, Reptile shivered, was Green-staff. "This is a raid."

Reptile dove over the bar, simultaneously tearing off his cloak and throwing it at Green-staff as a distraction. "Stop it," she screamed, clawing the dirty fabric from her vision. She leapt over the bar and burst through the tavern's back door into an alley. "Damn it," Green-staff roared. "That _thing_ couldn't have gone far. You two go that way. You two are with me. Search every house, under every hood. We need to catch that bastard."

Reptile watched as the soldiers disappeared from the alley, and then leapt down from above the doorway. The pigments in his scales and skin returned to their natural color; his back and arms green, and his underbelly tan. He was about to set off when he sensed a soothing presence behind him. He spun, his broad sword in hand, yet he did nothing but cut through empty air. Above him, a familiar vampire dove out of the air, her foot striking Reptile's chest. He was knocked to the ground, the vampire quickly upon him. She pinned his waist between her thighs and squeezed the air from his lungs. Strong hands clamped his mouth shut, preventing his spit from escaping. His broadsword was out of reach, though he still strained his arms to reach.


	4. Chapter 4

**SaiyanWarrior200: Reptile is in the form he took during MK: DA, because that is the coolest form ever.**

**Tykedyke: Great pen-name.**

Chapter 4

"Calm down," Bat-wings whispered with her soothing voice. "I didn't come here to fight. There are more guards about. You have to remain quiet. Blink if you understand."

Reptile obliged, and Bat-wings slipped off him. The weight hadn't left his chest for more than a moment before he dove for his sword and rolled to his feet. He growled loudly, recalling how Bat-wings had used him, Bat-wings had betrayed him. How he hated Bat-wings.

But he couldn't kill her now. An inevitable fight would attract guards, something Reptile couldn't afford. Instead, he backed away, his sword held out in front of him. He hated the thought of retreating, but simple survival out weighed any distaste.

"Wait," Bat-wings soothed. "The Edenians will lockdown this area. They'll search every house, every person. You'll never escape. But if you come with me, trust me, I can help you.

Muscles in Reptile's neck clenched together, forcing saliva up his throat. Bat-wings ducked beneath the acid. Reptile ran, using his arms as second legs. The vampire cursed loudly as her wings beat the air and she left the ground behind.

Though Bat-wings could overtake Reptile by pure speed, it was the Raptor's agility and stealth that allowed him to escape her. He darted through alleys and dove into shadows. He made sharp turns and doubled back until Bat-wings wasn't sure where to look. Finally, turning to the sky, he was sure he'd lost her.

Reptile returned to his erect posture and caught his breath. Bat-wings had spoken the truth. The town was crawling with sentries determined to capture him. If he tried to attack them, they'd no doubt overwhelm him.

He decided the best course of action would be to keep moving and remain hidden. The humans would grow tired of this search by morning. They'd thin their numbers and those that still patrolled would be bored and oblivious.

Suddenly, as he moved through the alleys and shadows of Edenia, a bright, blinding ball of fire erupted from the ground. His vision suddenly died and all he could see was white. He swung his sword blindly, but only managed to cut though air. So he stopped, and listened.

Heavy metal armor clanged behind him. Reptile spun and, to his delight, made contact with something. The white and spots were starting to fade, but not fast enough. He would have to press the attack. He beat his sword upon the armored creature, preventing retaliation. He hit and thrashed the armor, knowing he was doing no real damage.

The opponent suddenly gained a footing. With an armored wrist he knocked Reptile's blade aside. Next, he brought a fist into the Raptor's chest, winding him severely. Enraged, Reptile tacked his opponent. Scaly hands clawed his opponent's helmet away and clutched a fleshy throat. Reptile squeezed. The opponent struggled against him, but the Raptor held strong, pushing harder until blood began to drip from the neck. Reptile squeezed until the struggles beneath him had all but ceased.

Vision returned gradually and Reptile saw the creature beneath him. A Seido guardsman, he snarled. These order zealots had had long been allied with Edenia. Queen Pail-eyes must have called them in to aid with the Raptor's capture.

"He's down here," a voice shouted. "I saw a flash."

Damn-it. The battle must've attracted more guards. Reptile could hear them coming from all sides. He was surrounded. They wouldn't bother trying to take him alive, not now. They'd simply try to kill him.

At his feet, a man-hole to the city's sewers scraped open. From out of the opening, Bat-wings appeared. "Come with me if you want to live."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"We're almost there," Bat-wings assured. "Just a little bit farther."

Reptile said nothing in response. He hadn't spoken in the entire time he and the vampire had waded through knee deep water and waste.

"A show of gratitude would be nice. I did save you life."

Reptile said nothing. He'd only gone with her because she was one and, to his knowledge, had no allies in this realm. She'd be the easiest to kill.

"Are you still mad I betrayed you?" she cooed.

Reptile growled, his low voice echoing in the sewers.

"Really, I'd think you'd be used to it by now. Tsung sent you on suicide missions. Kahn slaughtered the last remnants of your race. Shinnok tried to kill you when he thought victory was at hand. And Raiden," she laughed, her seductive voice echoing. "You should hate him most of all."

"Straw-hat?" Reptile questioned.

"Of-course," she said looking back. "You're species never would've been put into Kahn's crosshairs if not for Raiden's _noble_ efforts."

"What do you speak of?" he hissed.

Bat-wings stopped and turned to her companion, a puzzled looked across her face. "You're too young," she realized. "You were probably just an infant when Kahn took you in. You don't know?"

"What do you mean," Reptile begged.

Bat-wings smiled at the leverage she now held. "I'll tell you your history, I'll tell you anything you like, after you help me. Trust me, its something you'll want to know."

The tunnel eventually opened into Edenia's forests. Reptile was happy that the strong stench of sewage was replaced by a cleaner smell of woodlands.

"Down here," Bat-wings said, sliding down a hill and through the trees. Reptile followed, briefly feeling the leather handle of his broadsword beneath the pads on his hand. He landed on soft, warm ground. A clearing, free of the foliage that hindered his vision. Eyes adjusted to the light from a fire and he saw two warriors: Blind-sword and Ice-fists. Angry, Reptile moved to draw his sword. This was a trap!

Before the scaly warrior could reach his weapon, before he could move, the air around him seemed to solidify. Some invisible fist broke into his stomach and reduced him to his knees. He'd done battle with the strongest warriors of Outworld, and yet had never felt a pain so intense and concentrated.

But there was no time to recover. Ice-fists had obtained a sword, somehow, and was now racing over the ground. Reptile lifted his broadsword to parry, and was pushed onto his back. Ice-fists bore his weapon down with all his might, Reptile struggled stop the sharp ice from cutting his throat. Calling on all the strength he had, the Raptor pushed Ice-fists a way. He leapt onto the air, his sword over his head. His intent was to impale his opponent. But before he could make contact, the air solidified again and the Raptor was thrust to his side. He slid along the ground; his skin tore on the dirt, and finally came to rest too far from his opponent. Dazed by the attacks, he wobbly rose to his feet, supporting himself with his blade.

This time when the air grew hard it crushed the Raptor's throat. His feet thrashed beneath him as his vision swirled. His struggles quickly ceased as the wind attacked once more and crushed his arms to his sides.

For a moment he wondered if his scream was as loud as he thought. But then there was silence.


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter took a while to complete, but no one fear, its here. Thank you SaiyanWarrior200 for the one and only review i recieved last chapter. If your reading this story, please drop a review to tell me what you think.**

Chapter 6

Bat-wings cracked an elbow into Ice-fist's back, knocking him to the ground. Moving gracefully, she glided and kicked Blind-sword in the stomach. Reptile was released from the unseen grip and fell from midair. His breath came in ragged gasps as he clutched his throat, fearful the guillotine would return. Soft, sweet smelling skin touched his own and a powerful force helped him to his feet.  
"Nitara," Ice-fists said through clenched teeth. "Do you know what that thing is?"

"Yes, he is the only one who can free my realm since your assassin failed. And he is more useful than either of you."

Blind-sword recovered slowly. "You can't trust it."

"I can't trust you," the vampire snapped back. She was supporting Reptile tenderly, his arm over her shoulder as he stood. "But you two need a portal back to earth realm," she continued. "Reptile wants information so until my home is safe, you all will keep from killing each other."

Ice-fists nodded.

Reptile sneered. Instincts told him to run as he stood on his own. He couldn't fight Blind-sword. His powers were strange and dangerous. He couldn't trust Bat-wings. While her pheromones seduced his sensitive nose, he forced himself to remember her betrayal. He couldn't let his guard fall. When his usefulness ended, he feared, so would his life. He also held a deep grudge against Ice-fists.

White magical energy cackled around Bat-wings as she clutched her amulet and muttered an incantation. A portal slowly expanded behind her, swelling to a width of nine feet. "In here," she said, taking a leap. A cold chill shot up Reptile's back as Ice-fists pushed him forward. He snapped his jaws and growled loudly before taking a leap.

White, tingling light surrounded the Raptor, but the discomfort laster only a moment. When he stood on soil again, he realized he was in Outworld.

"Why do you need me?" Reptile hissed. He had long grown accustomed to the sickening feeling after jumping through realms.

"Yes," Blind-sword muttered. "Why do we need one of the most dangerous creatures in the realms?"

Bat-wings sighed. "At Shao Kahn's peak of power, he merged countless realms into this one, my home world included. For millennia it was part of this dying world and my people suffered. A few months ago I was finally able to free my home, and my world began to recover from its corruption. Four days ago I learned of a rather disturbing fact. I'm sure you're all familiar with Reiko."

"He was one of Shinnok's generals," Ice-fists said.

"Well he learned a few tricks from the fallen god. He's amassing quite a large army, planning to play emperor in Outworld. That's fine by me, except he's also begun to merge world to increase his influence."

"He has yours?" Reptile assumed.

"Yes. I have worked for centuries to free my home world once. I will not let some second rate warlord steal it from me again. Reptile," she said as the Raptor perked. "Reiko wears a pendant around his neck that allows him to merge the realms. I need you to steal it. One of Sub-zero's agents attempted it, but was captured. We, we don't know her fate."

"I should go," Ice-fists growled. "I have to rescue my kin."

"No, you can't. Reiko is surrounded by bodyguards and some of the greatest sorcerers in the realm, and since your agent failed his security will be doubled. He will see an assassin or thief a mile away, and shatter the pendant, destroying the worlds he's taken. Reptile, you are the only one that can still get close enough to him."

"And after that?" Blind-sword asked.

"Once my home world is safe, I want to make sure this never happens again."

The security force the mysterious being know as Reiko had amassed was quite impressive, even to Reptile, who had served as a body guard to the realm's greatest warlords. No less that fifty guards, brandishing earth realm assault rifles and pistols patrolled the grounds. When darkness fell, each of these sentries wore night vision goggles, more articles from earth realm. _Eyes_, conjured from Reiko's sorcerers, watched every inches of the perimeter's compound. All the information seen was viewed by a sorcerer, who could telepathically warn patrolling guards of intruders.

The estate; a breathtaking mansion that rivaled the castles of the late Shao Kahn, had been carved into one of Outworld's many mountain ranges. Somewhere inside was a pendant that would buy Reptile information about the race he never knew. Also within was an agent of Ice-fists, who the Raptor was order to find and rescue. The odds of succeeding were stacked infinitely against him. But in truth, he accomplished much harder feats.


	7. Chapter 7

**Long time since my last update, too long, and I'm sorry. With the holidays, I've been busy, but I've finally found the time to post this. Enjoy.**

Chapter 7

In the mansion's library, five guards had surrounded Reptile, who wore a hood, cape and cowl to hide his appearance. Eye-marks looked down at the battlefield from a balcony, all the while stroking the pendant around his neck. His guards had relinquished their assault rifles in favor of survival knives. Eye-marks allowed himself a smile, something that was rare for him. This could be good. The demon within him was delighted at the thought of blood, whether the intruders or his own men's.

One of the guards charged forward in a ridiculous attempt to impale the Raptor. Reptile merely brought a round house kick to his opponent's head that spun his neck around. Wasting no time, the hooded creature leapt and landed a foot on another guard's neck. Sharp claws burst from beneath the cloak and tore another guard's chest open.

"Do either of you know what fighting style that is?" Eye-marks asked his concubines and personal bodyguards. They were a pair of demons succubae; plucked from the Netherrealm and chosen for their bloodlust and attraction. One wore a red kimono while the other wore purple. Both wore mask that hide the lower half of their face.

Both shook their head humbly.

"Notice how he sidesteps rather than blocking. This gives him a much more aggressive edge over my guards. It rather simple to overwhelm most opponents with such violent attacks." He smiled again, memories of bloodied battlefields all throughout the Edenian realm. "The form is called Crab, and I've only known one warrior to use it in all my life."

The hooded creature slipped behind the final guard and shot a fist into his back, paralyzing him to the floor.

"Reptile," Eye-marks shouted. "What is the meaning of this? Still Kahn's lapdog?"

The Raptor lowered his hood and kneeled on all fours in the most submissive position he could muster, one he'd used in the past when faced with his superiors. "I have come to offer services. You are strongest. You are stronger than Soul-eater or Skull-mask. I am your servant."

"And, why did you deem it necessary to kill several of my apparently, over paid associates?"

"I wished to show incompetence of these pitiful soldiers. They are incapable of guarding one as vital you."

Eye-marks chuckled. "These men are simply cannon fodder. Nothing more, nothing less. Any assassins foolish enough to attempt my life would need to fight my two personal bodyguards. Kia, Jataaka," he ordered, and the two concubines leapt down the battlefield. "Kill them, Reptile, and you may serve me. Lose, and you may serve as an example of what will happen to intruders."

The Raptor removed what was left of his cape and cowl so all he wore was his armor. The succubae drew a pair of sai from their baggy sleeves and Reptile pulled the broadsword from his back.

Red-whore twirled the sai carefully, slowly moving to a vantage point. Reptile pretended not to notice. In a blur, the she-demon threw one of her two weapons. Reptile lifted the broadsword to knock the projectile out of the air. Behind him, Purple-slut lashed forward and the Raptor was barely able to sidestep. She struck again, and this time Reptile parried.

Weapons locked with a clang.

Reptile kicked a rear claw into Red-whore, who had attempted to surprise him from behind.

The Raptor grabbed Purple-slut's hair in his free claw and brought her skull to his. The head butt knocked her back and the Raptor swung. The blade cut the succubus from head to heel: her body splitting apart in a shower of blood. But suddenly, the crimson caught fire and the corpse burst into flames. The hot, burning inferno claimed Reptile's sword and he was forced to chuck it to the ground.

Reptile took a breath, which he immediately regretted. Red-whore jammed a sai into the Raptor's shoulder, forcing him to the floor. He rolled as the she-demon brought an axe kick down through the air he'd been moments before. He scrambled to his feet and caught a second kick to his ribs. Spinning, he threw the she-demon across the floor.Reptile picked up a sai off the ground and threw it threw the she-demon's eye. Her body erupted into a fit of flames: a tribute to the Raptor's victory.

Above him, Eye-marks clapped as he leapt down from his balcony. "Very good, Reptile. You have showed that my guards are indeed incompetent, unworthy of protecting my life," he looked disgustedly down at the smoldering corpses that had served as his concubines not an hour before. "But you. You are quite the fighter. It is apparent to me that your skills haven't deadened at all, perhaps even improved in your absence from the public's eye. You should serve as my protector. And when I grow all powerful, you may have anything you like."

Eye-marks was so close Reptile could spit on him. It didn't surprise the Raptor, his opponents always underestimated him: in combat and in everything else. He was aware he wasn't the smartest of creatures, but he knew how to survive, yet few gave him even that much credit. It was frustrating.

Beneath the pad of his foot, the Raptor felt a survival knife, one that must have been dropped by the guards he'd killed. Wrapping his hind talon around the metal dagger, he chucked it into the air, caught it, and jammed it into Eye-marks' back. That didn't seem to be enough, the demon still drew breath. Reptile pulled the blade out and shoved it again into his back, then caught the falling body. He shoved the steel into the demon's throat next, and then left it in his heart. He yanked the medal from Eye-marks' neck moments before the body burst into flames.

With this medallion, Reptile would finally know the truth about his species. He closed his claw, savoring the cold sensation against the pad of his palm. The species he'd never known except in his dreams.


	8. Chapter 8

**Longer chapter than usal, so I hope you enjoy. Sayianwarrior, thank you so much for you reviews. And please, someone else say something**.

Chapter 8

Before Reptile could leave this forsaken mansion, he would have to find Sareena: the demon Ice-fists wanted returned. This was not hard, as he quickly discovered her unconscious form in Eye-mark's dungeon.

When he returned to the rendezvous spot, Ice-fists and Bat-wings both waited eagerly for their prize.

"My part," he hissed, passing the trophies off.

"Yes," Ice-fists muttered quietly. Surrounding water vapors suddenly froze and fell to the ground with a cling. Blind-sword unsheathed his blade slightly, nudging it forward with his thumb. Reptile was suddenly all too aware of the empty sheathe on his back and the fact that Blind-sword's powers made fleeing impossible.

"Stop it, both of you," Bat-wings roared.

"You don't know what he's done, Nitara," Ice-fists said, neither removing his eyes from the Raptor nor lowering his stance. "He's killed countless innocents. He deserves to die."

"The Lin Kuei weren't angels, where they Sub-zero? Not when they started, and not when you were still apart of their old ways. Whole villages were slaughtered: men and women and children. And you Kenshi, allowing your vanity to blind your sight. Leading Shang Tsung to the souls of your ancestors and forcing them to exist in agony for decades. You've no right to speak."

Bat-wings opened a portal in the air. "I thank you both for the roles you played in freeing my realm. So please, just leave. This will take you back to your home realm."

While they would both proceed through the vortex, Ice-fists first turned to Reptile and sneered. "We will meet again, and when we do you will pay for the lives you've taken." Then, lifting Sareena over his shoulder, he was gone.

Reptile turned to Bat-wings. "My turn," he growled.

The vampire smiled. "Of-course. You see Reptile."

The front of Bat-wings stomach exploded in a spray of blood and torn skin. She gasped confused as she looked down at the lance that had emerged just below her breasts. The weapon was pulled from her chest, her eyes filled with horror as she tumbled back.

"You can run Reptile," Green-staff said, dancing with her pole. Bat-wings gurgled softly, her lungs slowly filling with her own blood. "But I will always find you."

Enraged, the Raptor leapt upon his opponent, who swung her pole and knocked him from the air. He flipped, landed on his hands and pushed off the ground, managing to leap over the green female ninja. As he fell to her blind spot, he brought a bone shattering kick to the back of her head.

A normal creature would've fallen. But as Reptile knew from the time he'd worked with Green-staff, she was not normal: even for an Edenian. Green-staff had managed to bend forward, which saved her from the brunt of the attack. She brought her foot behind her and into Reptile's groin, which made him roar in pain.

"You taught me how to fight," Green-staff cackled. She clapped both fists together and swung into Reptile's jaw, which knocked the Raptor back. "Remember, when we were sent to capture Kitana, you showed me how to play dirty. How to do whatever it takes. You're regretting it now I'll bet."

Reptile caught the pole when Green-staff swung it and forced it away. But even unarmed, his opponent was not to be underestimated. Green-staff pulled a shuriken from her belt and caught Reptile in the stomach with the speeding projectile.

"Taught me that too," she laughed retrieving her weapon. Reptile leapt upon the distracted Edenian and slammed her head into the ground. Seeing she wasn't dead, he grabbed her skull and rammed it into the hard earth again, and again. He completed the assault with a head butt that would have knocked down Goro himself.

A groan pulled the Raptor from his bloodlust.

Reptile hoped his basic knowledge of humanoid anatomy would suffice. Green-staff's pole had entered just below Bat-wing's breasts, but had wounded her heart. He tore skin and cracked bones so he could see her organ and discovered a rip in a pulsing wall he had to seal with his thumb. The organ was working itself into destruction, something Reptile could not allow. He ignored the cuts his arms suffered as ribs scrapped his scales. He was forced to work the already substantial hole in her chest larger so he could better examine the pulsating organ. Despite stopping the blood lost, he could feel her skin growing colder by the second. He had only one more desperate chance.

His hand sunk beneath flesh lips as it was engulfed by her chest. The rough pad of his hand massaged her beating heart gently. Applying too much force and the Raptor would crush her organ. Apply too little, and it would work itself into oblivion.

This ritual went on for an hour. And after an hour of blood soaked work, it was over. Bat-wings was dead.

Green-staff!

It was her fault alone. She'd killed Bat-wings just because the vampire made contact with the Raptor. She'd destroyed Reptile's one chance to learn of his race. She needed to die.

As Reptile moved to the place his rival had fallen, he roared in anger. Green-staff had escaped. Desperate to drench her in his acidic saliva and relish in her screams, the Raptor searched the air for even the slightest trace of her but could find nothing.

The irony was not lost to Reptile. He had trained Green-staff in stealth. He had trained that bitch in everything. When Skull-mask had ordered him and her to find Fan-hands, Reptile was disgusted by Green-staff's lack of skill. In the time they traveled throughout the realms together, the Raptor had taken her as an apprentice and taught her much of what he knew. In his own way, he'd even grown to like her. But all that changed when she betrayed him for Fan-hands, when she'd thrust her pole through his chest, and he'd been the one on the ground, slowly dying.

Reptile caught a scent he wasn't expecting. It was like Bat-wing's, spicy and metallic: the smell of vampires. And it was very strong, which made the Raptor think of a village. Reptile still possessed the amulet that Bat-wings had been so eager to claim. Perhaps it was worth something to others of her kind. But what was important to him? Information? Bat-wings had probably lied just to have his services.

But there was a chance. There was some possibility that Bat-wing's words were true and that she knew of Reptile's species. He forced himself to believe that perhaps her village shared this knowledge.

Reptile was about to set off when his gaze fell to Bat-wings. The spilled blood would attract predators: the vile creatures that prowled Outworld's wilderness and the cadaver would be picked to the bone. Bat-wing's family, if she had one, would never know what happened to her. No matter how hard or long they searched, she would never be found and they'd live the rest of their life in doubt. The revelation was shocking. Reptile felt empathy. But Reptile had never felt empathy, he'd never felt anything as strong in his chest.

Reptile pleaded with some higher force to make these feelings stop. He didn't want to suffer emotions. Emotions would make him weak, that's what Skull-mask had taught him. "Skull-musk!" he realized. Of-course. Skull-mask must have bent his mind when he forced the Raptor to assume the human form. Skull-mask must have changed him into something obedient and soulless to better suit his needs. But Reptile was free of the magical influence, and now there was a flood of new passions assaulting his mind. Defiantly, Reptile embraced these sensations

Growling under the weight, Reptile hoisted the vampire corpse of his arms and entered a brisk run. His nose followed the smell of the town as it grew stronger and stronger.

It was a two day agonizing dash through Outworld's hot sun and cold nights. Two days with the vampire's useless corpse weighing him down before he reached a town with a strong spicy, metallic scent. The bat-winged residence gawked stupidly at him as he entered the village, though none tried to stop him. The amulet beat his chest rhythmically with each stride.

Exhausted from the travel, Reptile's body suddenly gave way. Bat-wings tumbled a few feet before him. She was quickly looked over by other Bat-wings and taken into one of the villages huts.

Reptile was too weak to resist the Bat-wings' hands as they groped his body and snatched the amulet from his neck. He cursed under his breath. He'd lost his leverage. They'd kill him now, he was useless.

His mind gave way. He was sure his life would soon follow.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Reptile awakened to the sounds of birds chirping a serenade over head. His eyes slowly adjusted to the tents dim interior and his nose took in the surrounding smells. Wherever he was, it was very peaceful and warm and the ground beneath his felt soft and natural. He wondered if he was dead.

"You're awake," a vampire girl said leaning over him. She took a rag from a bucket to her side and gently placed the damp cloth on the Raptor's head. "I'll fetch Mistress Nitara. She wanted to see you when you awoke."

Reptile stretched out an arm as the young one fleed, but his claw barely brushed her tunic. If Reptile had the strength, he'd of pounced upon the young Bat-wings and forced her tell him where they were. But at the moment he was weak, and it took all his strength to stay awake.

Old wounds began to ache. The gash in his shoulder and stomach sent steady agony through his body. A pain in his side told him one of his ribs had cracked, though he wasn't sure when that had happened. Looking over his injuries, he realized his upper body had been bandaged. How strange, he thought. Good but strange, why would his captors save him? Already he was tired, and let his head rest on the ground.

Reptile couldn't believe his next visitor: Bat-wigs! Alive and unharmed, dressed in a white kimono and carrying a tray that smelled delicious. Doubtful, Reptile checked the air. He was this new comer simply looked the same as his Bat-wings. But the winds held her smell, her unique scent.

The vampire slunk down to his side and stroked the scales on the tip of his head tenderly. "It takes very specific method to kill one of us," she explained, sensing confusion. "If bodily injury is too severe however, we will enter a kind of comatose state so our body may regenerate."

Reptile understood, there were other species in the vast landscape of Outword that were capable of the same. "Your realm?" he asked weakly.

Bat-wings gave a toothy smile. "The soil you rest on is my home as well as yours. Welcome, Reptile, to the realm of Zattera."

"Zattera?" he questioned, the name tasting familiar on his tongue.

"Eat," Bat-wings said, producing a bowl of chopped meat stew down. "Then we may talk."

The pains of hunger forced other thoughts away. Reptile ate the stew down in a single gulp. And while it didn't satisfy his hunger, it did lend him the strength to stand.

Bat-wings brought Reptile out of the tent and into the bright sun. All around him where small Bat-wings scampering about and elderly Bat-wings talking. Moving through the village, Reptile noticed vampires women performing morning chores and men engaged in sparing matches.

A new emotion swelled with in the Raptor: sorrow. This is what his life may have been, if his species hadn't been exterminated. This is what his life should have been, and he suddenly grew bitterly jealous. Why should these vampires be blessed with so much and Reptile so little. They had everything: friends, family, even their own realm. And he was alone, as he'd always been.

Bat-wings finally brought Reptile out of the hot sun and into a stone temple. Cool air chilled his scales and paranoia told him this was a trap. But, he had little value for his own life, so the chance of knowledge was worth any risk.

Bat-wings ignited a torch and illuminated one of the paints that covered the temple's walls. It depicted a civilization, the people roughly resembling human lizards.

"Your species, Reptile, lived in Earthrealm before the humans ever walked the lands. My kind have the ability to traverse the realms, and so we made contact with your race often."

The torch moved to a painting of two, heavenly creatures. God-like beings, two either carved from ivory or ebony (or some material similar).

"However, in the heavens, Lord Raiden waged war against his brother: Shinnok. For millennia, the battle continued, until the Elder Gods decided to intervene. They gave Raided a choice." She swallowed. "To banish one as powerful as Shinnok to the bowels of the Netherrealm, they would require a great tribute. They would require souls."

The flame moved to another picture of the civilization, but in this one: chaos had engulfed the before peaceful species. Destruction rained down from the sky and destroyed the Raptor's buildings. Vaguely, corpses sprinkled the ground.

"Lord Raiden caused death and destruction to rain down from the heavens. The Elder Gods stole the souls of the dead and used that power to trap Shinnok."

The next wall illustrated the Raptors exiting a portal and settling in a new home.

"Fearful, what few of you kind that survived the purge fled into this realm to rebuild. Your kind are some of the most adaptable I've ever seen. You're of a race of survivors. But, it seemed another force would once more intervene."

The final picture displayed a demonic figure with the face of a skull, standing amongst a ruined landscape. The sky above was dark and angry.

"It wasn't long before Shao Kahn entered this realm. We vampire fled underground but the Raptors weren't as lucky. All were killed by his extermination squads, save I suppose for you."

"No," Reptile whimpered. "No, Skull-mask saved me. Skull-mask raised me. Skull-mask would revive my people when he'd gained enough power."

"Reptile think about it."

"No," he snapped. "You're lying. That's all you do. You're lying."

"Reptile, try to remember back to your childhood. Think past the brainwashing, the lies. I've manipulated you before but…but this is different. You…you saved me. I'm in debt to you."

Reptile's claw swiped the vampire's face, causing four deep gashes in her cheek. "You're lying," he roared, his voice trembling. "Straw-hat, Skull-mask, they couldn't have done it."

"I speak the truth."

This time when his claw swung, Bat-wings caught it.

"I swear on my blood," she soothed.

Reptile collapsed to his knees. Try as he might, he could find no deception in the vampire's words. Skull-mask, the emperor he had served blindly his whole life, had been the avatar of his misery.

And Straw-hat, that pompous, self-righteous, monster. That deity that had slaughtered Reptile's family for "a greater good". Sorrow swiftly transformed to focused rage as Reptile discovered a new purpose in his life. He was going to kill a god.


	10. Chapter 10

**Somebody please leave a review. That is all.**

Chapter 10

Reptile's thoughts had never been so clear. There were few things he could not do when focused, and now every piece of him desired only one thing: blood. The blood of a god. The blood of the one who'd ruined his life. He would kill Straw-hat or die trying. Either way, he'd be free at last.

Reptile spent a time in the vampire town recuperating. After two weeks, his wound had healed and he'd regained enough strength to travel freely. Late one night, Reptile snuck out of the hut the vampires had given him. He slipped through the sleeping town, the soothing heartbeats of the residence lulling his legs to stop. And that's when he realized: a part of him didn't want to leave. The short amount of time he'd spent in this vampire town had been peaceful. The air was clean and the residence didn't look at him as an expendable soldier or a soulless monster. For the first time in Reptile's life, he was happy.

And now he was going to leave this place of calm and attempt an impossible task. Straw-hat was as immensely strong as any god had the right to be. He had killed hundreds of Skull-mask's strongest minion's with ease. He could've killed Skull-mask himself if his powers weren't neutralized in Outworld.

Reptile thought to himself; perhaps that would work.

"You're just going to leave?" asked a voice above him.

Reptile had reached the outskirts of the town; he was sure he was free. But Bat-wings fluttered down, graceful leather appendages beating wind then rustling silent as she landed. "You don't have to leave," she continued softly.

"I must," he growled, not wanting to make eye contact with the vampire: fearful her gaze would carry him back. "I must avenge my people. I must kill him, Bat-wings."

"Why do you call me Bat-wings?" she asked gently. There was no sarcasm or condescending in her voice, just simple curiosity.

"Skull-mask, Shao Kahn, never allowed me to use his name or the name of his queen or minions. He said a beast such as me did not deserve to use names. I did not deserve a name. So he called me Reptile," he said simply.

"You're not his minion. He betrayed you, he used you. You may call me Nitara."

He growled.

"If I can't stop you, then take this." Bat-wings, Nitara handed the Raptor a strange package wrapped in cloth. Confused, Reptile undid the bindings of his gift.

The moon's light from above gleamed reflection off of metal.

"It's a kirehashi blade," Nitara explained. "I had our blacksmiths replicate the one I'd given you before, with a few added improvements. Use it how you like, kill who you like. This sword may kill a god."

Silence; awkward tranquility.

"If you survive what ever you're planning to do, you will always be welcome in this realm."

Leather wings beat the air as the vampire began to fly. But just before she disappeared behind the trees, a gust of wind blew through her. Though a vampire's nose was not as keen as a Raptor's, the smell in the air was undeniable. Blood!

"Reptile," she gasped, but he had noticed it as well. He was already racing back to the village.

It took him no less than a minute to reach the village.

A foul scent was in the air. Over the smell of blood and smoke: the unmistakable stench of the half-breed Tarkatas. Acid dripped out of his maw as he entered the battlefield and slew one of the half-breeds, his kirehashi blade cutting beautifully through the neck of the half-breed.

More of the foul half-breeds came. Nitara beside him, Reptile cut through whole mobs of the Tarkatas, impaling faceless forms with ease. He parried with one of the half-breeds as his foot flew up and crushed another's skull. Acid climbed up his throat and drenched two Tarkatas as his kirehashi blade cut through a third's throat.

The smell of blood was overwhelming, intoxicating; the thrill of battle all consuming. But Raptors were mortal. Reptile didn't know how many he'd slain before his muscles began to tire. Dozens of corpses were strown about him, dozens more fell as his blade swung. The Tarkatas had forgotten about pillaging the town, the entire vile army was against him know. He knew the danger if he stopped.

Reptile had lead Tarkatas into battle against Edenia. He knew how they behaved when left to their own devices. If he fell while even one was still alive, it would procceed to slaughter the town. The vampire's he'd come to trust, to love, would all die because of his weakness.

Blades locked.

The Raptor and a Tarkata stood, neither able to overcome the other's might. "Reptile," the half-breed cackled.

"Baraka," the lizard hissed.

Reptile broke the embrace and took a few steps back. "Finally learned my name?" the Tarkata laughed. "Pity you will lose your body again."

Baraka charged forward, the blades in his arms extending. Reptile locked one of the swords and held the half-breeds other wrist. The tip of the blade was mere inches from the Raptor's throat.

Acid burst out of Reptile's lips and burned Baraka's face. He stumbled back in pain. The Tarkata minions suddenly swarmed upon Reptile, and once more he was forced to cut his way through bone and flesh.

A blade entered his rib. Reptile swung his sword and decapitated one of the half-breeds behind him.

More of the vile creatures pounced upon him and beat him to the ground. Reptile swung and killed a dozen Tarkata, but more came in their place. Desperate, he shoved the bodies out of his path and raced a few feet to one of the village's cabins. He positioned himself with his back against a wall as the horde ascended upon him.

Blades parried and clanging filled the night.

More Tarkata fell. There were still maybe a dozen left when Reptile's arm fell to his side. Try as he might, he'd run out of strength. That's it, he'd failed.

The Tarkata moved slowly to him, Baraka at the lead. Through his needle like teeth came a chuckle. An arrow entered his arm and the half-breed roared in pain.

Reptile had kept the horde at bay long enough for the vampires to armor. Now, the warrior race did what Reptie had failed. They murdered what Tarkata remained, save for one.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry about the delay, but with tests and a job, i haven't had much free time. But never fear, now i'm back. To all my loyal followers, please leave a review.**

Chapter 11

Light footsteps trampled the otherwise undisturbed prairie. She traveled alone, though hopefully that problem would be solved soon.

Reiko's stronghold had fallen to ruins since its master's death. What few guards hadn't been killed during Reptile's assault looted what ever they could. The mountain fortress was then overrun by beasts of Outworld who were attracted by the strong scent of blood. They searched the halls for corpses to devour, and when there was no more meat to eat, the grass quickly retook its territory and now a blanket of fauna covered the stone grounds.

She had been searching for centuries. And though she had found him once, it was impossible to reach him so long as he served Kahn. When the emperor was slain, she tried to reach him again, but he disappeared without a trace. She was thrown into a depression, no matter how hard she tried she could not find him. But, about a month ago, she had caught his scent once more.

She inspected the mansions grounds thoroughly, and was relived not to find a Raptor's skeleton amongst the mangled corpses. She sniffed the air, and though his scent was old, she was getting closer. Pulling her hood farther over her face, she left the mansion grounds with haste.

---

Reptile growled loudly at the sound of footsteps behind him, but calmed his muscles when he caught Nitara's scent. For the first time since he could remember, he didn't wear his body armor. It had been badly damaged in the war with the Tarkatas: armor would do nothing but slow him when it was filled with holes. So instead, he wore a fabric tunic and cloth pants that the vampires had provided him. His covered torso was heavily bandaged and his left arm was in a sling, but his most serious wounds had healed. He carried his kirehashi in a sheathe on his back.

"Your friend Baraka had plenty to say," Nitara explained. "After a little persuasion of-course."

"He's a coward," the Raptor hissed slowly. "No loyalties, only desire for power."

"Reptile?" Nitara asked. "How much do you know about Onaga: the Dragon King?"

"Nothing," he growled. "It sounds familiar, but I don't know."

The smooth skin of Nitara's fingers brushed over Reptile's scales and made his body tense. Was love what he felt? No. He could vaguely recall how love felt. A memory of love was somewhere deep in his mind, though he couldn't remember who gave him that feeling. That was one memory that Shao Kahn's magic could never take. He did like the vampire though. She had used him, but unlike the others she had changed. She and her whole race were kind to him like he had never known.

"Reptile," she started. "Onaga was the ruler of Outworld in the time before Shao Kahn. However, he was killed by his advisor. Three months ago, he mysteriously returned and attempted to conquer the realms. He was foiled by Queen Sindel of Edenia, that's about the time your consciousness returned, correct?"

Reptile nodded slowly, confused as to where this conversation was going.

"The Dragon King used your body as a host to cheat death. It actually explains quite a lot."

"How could he?"

"It's a difficult spell, but not impossible. At his prime, the Dragon King commanded a legion of necromancers and sorcerers, nothing was beyond his power."

"Changes nothing," Reptile growled. "I have to go kill Straw-hat now."

"With a broken arm and missing a rib?" Nitara snickered.

Reptile snarled.

"Why not stay here a few more weeks? No one would mind, we all rather like you," she smiled.

"More of the Dragon King's men will come; I don't want to put your people in danger."

"Fine then, but you will not travel alone."

"No," Reptile snapped. "Its dangerous."

"How would you like to travel through the realms? Besides, killing a god is no small feet. You'll need help."

"I have a plan," he growled.

"And what might that be?"

Reptile reluctantly explained his idea.

"That's just crazy enough to work," Nitara said with a toothy smile. "Nevertheless, I refuse to let you travel alone. I owe you, Reptile. I owe you for my life, my family, my realm. Please, allow me to help you with this. Then, if either of us are still alive, we may return to this realm and live happily ever after."

Reptile gave a grunt of acceptance. Smiling, the vampire took her amulet in hand and recited a spell to open a gateway.

Traveling through portals was something Reptile neither liked nor ever grew accustomed to. It left his skin tingling and his vision blurred. Both of these effects quickly faded into oblivion. "Why are we in Outworld?" Reptile growled confused.

"We vampire have extensive archives of the realms. A day ago, I discovered a legend of a weapon: one very powerful, but also very dangerous to wield. Killing Lord Raiden, even if he's weakened, will be very hard. I believe this blade may help you."

Reptile thought to himself. Breifly, he surveyed the air for hostiles. Catching something familiar, he took another breathe.

"Something wrong?" the vampire asked.

"I thought I smelled something. It's nothing. Do you know the location of this weapon?"

"I'm not sure exactly, but it is said to be in a temple to the East, one occupied with zealots devoted to a fallen god." She sighed slightly, her wings moving with her breathe. "We should go."


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm SO sorry for how long this took. I had serious writer's block for this chapter, and then my computer started to screw up when I started getting creative. However, after I received a few death threats, I decided I better put this up soon. The lesson I learned? There is no problem that cannot be solved by threatening bodily harm. As always, enjoy, and reviews are welcome.**

Chapter 12

There was a cult who's dedication bordered insanity. They were a group of zealots so fanatically committed to a long fallen god, what few knew of their existence feared them more than any other warring power of the realms. Their ranks were filled with the most vile and corrupted demons of the Netherrealm, the most horrific and wicked denizens of Outworld, and the most sadistic and despicable humans of Earthrealm. They were a cult that embodied evil in every form. They were the Brotherhood of the Shadow.

Once, their membership had numbered in the thousands. At their peak, they had been one of the most powerful forces that were never known to the vast public. But in the past month their numbers had fallen daily. Dozens had been slain, hundreds maybe, none were sure. And now, what few of the Brotherhood remained had gathered in Outworld.

But this murderer, this scourge of fiend and evildoer alike, was not a zealot of the Realm of Order, nor a champion of the Realm of Earth. Instead, this cruel creature that took such joy from killing demons was a demon herself. Of-course, one would never suspect it at first glance. Rumors stated that this crazed killer wore nothing but white: boots, pants, a tunic, and a wide brimmed gasa hat. She was also said to be remarkably beautiful. This apparel and gorgeous appearance gave this killer a purely angelic appeal.

Her name was Ashrah. In just a short time she had slain more demons than even the greatest of human warriors. At first, this rampage was done for rather selffish reasons. She had no thoughts of punishing the guilty or some higher, noble purpose. She simply knew that every demon she killed brought her closer to escape from the vile Netherrealm. But, the more fiends she dispatched, the more a feeling within her grew. She began to feel pride in her work, something foregin to her when she served the Brotherhood of the Shadow blindly. She had long been freed from the Netherrealm's grasp. Now she hunted her former breatheren because she felt it was the right thing to do.

Ashrah had been in Outworld for several days, following the trail of a foul wraith, one of the cruelest creatures she'd ever encontered before. She thought she'd killed it in the Netherrealm, but soon enough discovered the fiend still lived. Briefly, she feared she wasn't strong enough to slay it. Perhaps her holy skills were insuficent. Luckily, she found an ally in a strange, dark skinned green clad Edenian. She called herself Jade, and she said she was hunting a monster as foul as the wraith Noob Saibot. So Ashrah decided to join in an alliance with this Jade. Together they'd kill their respective rivals.

---

If Noob Saibot still felt loyalty or love, or any trace of humanity, he may have felt a sickening sensation as Smoke finished the last of his former allies. The Brotherhood of the Shadow put up little fight against the wraith's robotic minion, not that they could. The cyborg tore through their ranks in minutes. The temple, dedicated to the fallen god, a sancuary for evil, became a graveyard.

The only thing close to an emotion Noob Saibot could feel was a lust for power. And that's exactly what he'd have. The Brotherhood of the Shadow had forged a weapon that could slay a god: destroy a diety's essence. The Brotherhood planned to bestow it upon Shinnok, so he may slay Raiden and the Elder Gods. That would never happen. Shinnok was weak, he was not deserving of such an awesome weapon. Noob Saibot claimed it now, lifting the dagger off of an finely crafted pedistal and examining it carefully.

It looked…ordinary. Amazingly simple, disgusting infact. A short stubby, rusted blade with a tattered handle. It seemed poorly crafted as if it may snap in two at any moment. The wraith pondered if it could slay a god.

No matter, he thought, placing it into a sheath on his belt. His power rivaled that of the Elder Gods, of that he was sure. With Smoke as his faithful minion, he was unstoppable. He had nothing, no one to fear.

Except for the demon who wore white.

Her name was Ashrah. Noob Saibot knew this because because they were both formerly a part of the Brotherhood of the Shadow. Why did Smoke refuse to fight her, he asked himself, looking over his cyborg. It was probaly just a one time glitch. Yes. Smoke retained nothing of his humanity just as Noob Saibot didn't. When he next met the demon in white, she would fall to his superiority.

Smoke seemingly lashed out at the air. Another glitch, Noob Saibot guessed. Perhaps his programing wasn't as useful as the wraith thought.

But then the cyborg wrapped mechanical arms around something solid, some one that slowly took a form of a Raptor.

Reptile struggled against the unescapable grip: clawing and flaring wildly. How the robot had sensed him, he didn't know, he didn't care. All he could think was of escape. Finally, his long tail wrapped around the cyborg's knee and pulled him to the ground. They both fell, but in the moment of contact with the ground Reptile was able to slip from the the grip.

The Raptor scurried along the ground, gained a distance, and drew his Kirehashi blade from his back.

"You are a stupid creature Reptile," Black-fist, Saibot, muttered, having met the Raptor in both his lives.

"Give me the dagger," he hissed.

"Why, under orders from Kahn? Or perhaps you now serve Shinnok."

Reptile grunted. Subtely, his front claw moved closer along the ground and he prepared to leap.

"You are a fool to demand something of me. Lay down your sword and I'll kill you painlessly."

Another inch closer, Reptile came, to gentle for one such as Saibot to notice.

"Do you believe you may defeat us alone?" the wraith asked.

The answer came when a slender leg swung into Smoke metal head, sending the cyborg to the ground. A foot struck Saibot's black chest, and he stumbled back.

Nitara's wings settled behind her as she graceful took a stance beside the Raptor.

"No matter," the wraith muttered. "A blood sucker and an overgrown lizard have no hope of defeating Smoke and I."

Reptile quickly leapt forward, bringing a rear claw at Smoke, who parried and threw the Raptor away. Nitara leapt at Noob Saibot, jabbing him with quick blows.

Before either duo could triumph, a blast of magic blew the enemies apart. Reptile was thrown along the ground, his Kirehashi blade skidding out of his grip. He lifted both arms over his face as a familiar staff swung down upon him. Rolling to his feet, he entered a stance, watching as Green-staff held her shaft out before her. Behind her, a creature in angelic dress but that held a demonic scent, fought with Black-fist and Nitara. Reptile wasn't sure where the Smoke cyborg was. Jade leapt forward with her weapon. Reptile prepared to fight.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

There was no time to think. There was nothing to think about. Instinct took over Reptile's mind and he leapt towards Jade, soaring over a swipe of her staff and kicking her to the ground. He pinned her head beneath his hind talon, but before he could crush her skull the robotic ninja struck his back. The Raptor rolled to his feet, prepared to defend, but to his surprise Smoke didn't press the attack. Instead, the grey cyborg seemed contempt to kill Jade. A steel fist burst into her stomach, and then a knee into her nose. Green-staff stumbled back in a daze. Smoke lifted Jade up by the throat with one hand, the other fist prepared burst through the dark skinned Edenian's chest. Reptile roared in anger.

Jade was suddenly released from the grip. When she hit the floor, she wheezed and coughed for breath, and thanked the gods for freeing her from that clutch. She looked up, still short of breathe, to see Reptile struggling against Smoke. The Raptor had a scaly arm wrapped around the robot's throat, two legs around his waistebut try as he might he couldn't wretch the head from its body.

Smoke seized Reptile's arm and, shifting his weight, flipped the Raptor to the ground. He dropped a heavy foot, which Reptile was forced to roll to avoid. The scaly warrior spun on the ground and tried to smash his shin into Smoke's leg. However, the armor plating proved too strong, and Reptile roared in pain. Smoke grabbed his long tail and began to spin him, eventually smashing the lizard over head and into the ground.

Jade thrust her staff into the joint of Smoke's left knee cap, black foul smelling blood dripped out of the open wound. This distraction granted Reptile the time to force acid up his throat and spit it onto the robot's face.

Such a wound should've downed a normal opponent. Even earth's champion had been incapacitated by a wad of the spit to his face. But Smoke seemed hardly fazed. Pain was a feeling that did not compute in a cyborg's system even as the acid ate away at the armor and exposed a sliver of the human that lied beneath. He took Reptile by the throat and lifted him off the ground so hind claws dangled helplessly.

Reptile first tried to break the cyborg's arm, but found the grip near inescapable. Smoke struck his chest, cracking a rib in two. Reptile wheezed in pain. Another blow and another rib shattered. This time not broken, shattered.

The world spun, and just when all seemed lost, the Raptor saw it. His acid had destroyed enough of the helmet to expos organic skin. Smoke was originally a human after all, and never became completely robotic. Beneath a nearly indestructible shell, was a soft fleshy human form. Reptile lifted his hind claw and broke away at the helmet desperately. He quickly worked a chunk of armor away before he was smashed into the ground again.

Reptile let a wet growl escape his throat. The force of crashing into the ground rattled his muscles and bones. He tried to get up. He couldn't.

Smoke turned his attention to Jade. She swung her staff into the cyborg's head. A large crack formed in the helmet and exposed more of the soft organic flesh beneath. She pulled her shaft back and plunged the tip into the cyborg's armored stomach, then brought an uppercut to his chin. Shards of hardened plastic andmetal rained upon the ground as more and more of Smoke's pail human skin began to show. Jade struck him again, and again, as he slowly moved closer and closer.

Smoke suddenly caught Jade's swinging shaft and forced it away from her. He struck her with her own weapon, knocking her knees out from under her. The dark skinned Edenian recoiled into herself, her arms defending her head, as Smoke battered her with the shaft. She ground her teeth against the pain, as she thought of some way to escape.

Reptile struggled to his claws, his body aching from his affair with the ground. He shook the pain away and picked his Kirehashi blade from the ground. He stalked to the cyborg, who's attention was still focused on Jade. The Raptor touched Smoke's shoulder and spun him around. With all his might, Reptile shoved his sword into the tender exposed flesh of Smoke's face. Black fluids gushed between skin and bone and steel. Gallons of the foul smelling liquid poured onto the ground.

The cyborg made no whimper of pain as his body gave way and he collapsed into a deep pool of black blood.

Reptile pulled his sword from the corpse. He kicked the staff to Jade, who took it quickly and entered her stance.

Reptile was almost sad as he entered his own stance. Long ago, very very long ago, he had worked closely beside her. It felt good to fight alongside such a skilled creature again. No matter.

She thrust her weapon at Reptile who swiftly stepped to his side. His hind claws erected, springing him into the air. He pushed his Kirehashi forward, the cold steel tip driving into Jade's dark skinned belly. She cried in pain as hot blood pumped out of her.

She slowly rested her head on his shoulder, his scales scrapping her cheek. Such a strange position, so much like the one she'd taken when he taught her, so many years ago. It was strangely compasionate, so unlike the pure anger she so oftenly showed. It was sad that only as death dangled before her eyes could she display her respect. "It was nice," she managed to whisper. "To fight alongside you again. So long, since I had a good fight." Her head drooped to rest over him and her eyes finally closed.

Reptile claimed his sword and let the body of his rival fall.

Behind him, the gentle foot falls of Nitara. He turned to face her. "Where is the demon in white?" he hissed.

"Unconcious, I saw no reason to kill so a fine warrior as she. Saibot is dead though. Here." She handed the Raptor both the dagger and her pendant that allowed passing through the realms. "You know the incantation?" she asked.

"Yes."

The vampire settled over the body of the dark skinned Edenian. "She's not dead," Nitara confirmed. "Why?"

"Long ago we were allies. And today we fought together," he said simply. "Tell her, if she survives. Tell her I'm dead."

"Then you're going?"

Reptile nodded.

Nitara smiled slightly. "Good luck, my friend."

Reptile opened a portal to the earthrealm, and disappeared into the void.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Deep in the vastness of rural Japan, a lone Raptor climbed to the peak of the tallest mountain. The air was frost bitten, and rain beat his scales, but he persisted under the allure of peace. Peace, something he'd never felt in all his many years of life. All he knew was fighting and war and death and blood. But after this battle, he'd be dead one way or another, and then he'd be at peace.

He had long since left human establishments, so he traveled only wearing his worn armor with his blade strapped to his back. The sky above him crackled with savage anger, as if the thunder god was aware of the Raptor's intentions. It did not matter though. Straw-hat's vanity and pride would blind him to Reptile's potential, and he would pay the price.

Finally, the side of the rocky cliff gave way to a flat peak. The air was thin and cold, and Reptile found great difficulty in breathing. Never the less, he filled his lungs with the bitter wind to use his power of speach. "Lord Raiden," he shouted. "I have traveled for many miles, and days. I challenge you to fight."

The sky crackled with thunder and glowed with lightning, and a deep voice emerged from the heavens with a laugh. "Foolish monster. Why should I fight with a lowly creature such as you."

"You have taken everything from me, I demand a battle to avenge my people," Reptile roared.

"You have no race, no world, no name. You are nothing," cackled the heavens.

Reptile growled. "Then the mighty Lord of Thunder fears nothing?"

The skies spun with a savage burn and cascaded in a swirling vortex of glowing power. Then, in a beam of bright, blinding lightning, Lord Raiden appeared.

Reptile struggled not to cower from the sight. The thunder god stood at seven feet, a full foot over the Raptor when he was at his tallest. His eyes glowed an angry red, and his robes were as dark as a moonless night. Lightning crackled over his muscular form and gave the air a burned, foul smell. His voice was impossibly deep and frightening.

"The Lord of Thunder fears nothing. Foolish Saurians, you will die for your insolence, just like---"

Reptile leapt forward and wrapped his arms around the Raiden's waist. In his hand, he clutched the amulet given to him by Nitara, and he screamed the incantation. A portal suddenly opened and sucked the Raptor and the god in.

Raiden shook the residual dizziness of the trip from his head. "Clever beast," he snapped. "Taking me to Outworld."

"Balancing the field," Reptile hissed as he drew his blade and relinquished his fragile hold on humanity. Raiden produced the katana he carried on his belt.

The Raptor swung his heavy blade. Sparks flew as the steel collided. Reptile pulled back and swung again, and this time Raiden buckled slightly. He attempted to run the thunder god through, but his target disappeared into a beam of light.

Reptile's keen animal senses told him his prey was behind him, and he spun, his blade erect. The tip of steel cut Raiden's chest and drew blood.

The thunder god released a surge of lightning into the Raptor's chest that threw him back. Raiden was upon him in a moment, and lifted Reptile by the throat and hurled him across the battlefield. Reptile snatched his blade from the ground and charged the thunder god. Raiden merely lifted a hand and released lightning that would melt away the Raptor's precious blade. He pushed a clenched fist into Reptile's stomach that sent him to the ground.

"Your skills are impressive. But I am a god. My powers are infinet. How can a mere mortal hope to stand a chance."

Raiden shot a bolt of lightning into the Raptor. Reptile let out a roar of pain.

"You are nothing, just a shadow of a weak race. A creature of a long dead species, too stubborn and stupid to lay down and die."

The lightnening torture stopped, and Reptile lay weakly on the ground. His breathing was slow and forced, and his scales smelled of burnt flesh.

"But I am not completely without mercy," the thunder god said with his deep, booming voice. "I will grant you, a warriors death."

He drew the katana he carried on his belt and slowly made his way to the Raptor. Then, when he stood five feet away, he suddenly dashed forward and Reptile allowed himself a smile.

Hidden between his scales and armor, was the dagger who so many had died for. He drew the blade suddenly and leaned forward. And thought the thunder god tried to stop his advance, momentum claimed his mass. He fell upon the dagger, the cold steel entering his stomach.

"What," Raiden demanded. "How. What happened." He pulled away, but only succeded in opening his wounded gut further. "What is happening?"

Reptile drug the diety to the ground. He climbed ontop of him and pushed the dagger into his chest. The thunder god grabbed two scaly wrists and struggled to keep the tip of the unholy steel from entering his holy omnipotent body. But Reptile leaned all his weight onto the god. Ever so slowly, the blade cut through robes and skin until it passed through the thunder god's body and drove into the ground beneath.

_Have no fear, the story will not end here. I will post one more chapter, an epiloge, that will conclude this epic. Its taking a while to work everything out, but have no fear, it will be up shortly. And please leave a review and tell me how you feel._


	15. Epilogue

**This will be the last installment of Evolution, so I hope you all like it. And somebody, please leave a review and tell me what you think of the story as a whole. Now, with out further talk, I present the end of Evolution.**

End

Reptile started at the light blue water, and the reflection that stared back at him. He didn't look any different. Sallow reptilian eyes sunken into a rough, scarred face. Green scales covered his outer body, with brown golden scales on his underbelly.

He didn't feel any different either. He was still alone in all these realms. All alone, as he always was. But what was he expecting? Killing Straw-hat, tasting his blood, would somehow bring back his people? No, that's not what he hoped for. He hoped that Raiden would kill him.

He wanted to die so bad, to end the constant loneliness. He couldn't take his own life. That would be a coward's thing to do. No. He wanted to die in battle, as his species no doubt did against Shao Kahn's vast forces. And if there was another life for his kind after this, he wanted to join with his own kind. Deep down, that all he'd ever hoped for, to find an opponent who could kill him.

Green-staff and Fan-hands, Jade and Kitana had been close. They had compensated their inferiority in fighting with betrayal and deception, and Jade had managed to impale him through the stomach. He could remember his blood running out of him, and that feeling of peace at last.

But death was not his that time. He awakened days later in a cave, his chest bandaged and his wounds healed. He was alone, and at the time couldn't think to wait for his host to return, so he ran back to his master.

The water was cold, though felt good against Reptile's burned scales. He stared longer at his reflection, as if something would happen, he'd see something he'd missed before. Strangely, this time he noticed a hooded figure behind him.

How? There were a handful of creatures who could surprise him, and he'd killed all of them save for Green-staff, who couldn't of recovered from her wounds this soon.

He spun; his claws erect, but to his amazement only cut through air. The hooded figure had leapt back with amazing grace, and now stood a few feet away in the knee deep, cold water. Reptile assumed his fighting stance, lifting his arms in front of him.

"We don't fight," the hooded figure said, lifting a clawed hand up. "Please. I've been searching for years for you. Please, we don't fight."

Her voice was soft with a residual hiss, and undeniably female. Her scent was similar to Reptile's but different.

"Who are you?" the Raptor demanded. He refused to leave his stance.

"You don't remember me, do you Aeon?" she asked.

Reptile hissed loudly.

"My enemies call me Khameleon. But that is just a name used by the ignorant. You, Aeon, called me Arioch, before you were lost."

Reptile leapt above the water and swung his leg into the hooded creatures head. She ducked, and then glided a few steps back. Reptile pressed, lashing out with his claw, but this "Khameleon" proved swifter and the Raptor only succeded in catching her cloak. He took hold of the fabric and ripped it from her form.

Reptile froze. Khameleon, or Arioch, stood fully erect to allow Reptile to look her over. She was covered in grey scales, save for a golden underbelly. A long, spiky tail ran down her back and wrapped around her legs. Sallow, reptilian eyes filled with hope started back at the male. She was another Raptor.

"I've been searching for millennium, years and years," Khameleon almost sobbed. She slowly moved towards Reptile. He caught her in his arms as she stumbled forward, and she rested on his shoulder. "I've missed you so much."

"But how," Reptile asked confused.

"When Kahn's squads entered our realm: I, and my family, fled. But, he caught up to us, and sley my parents. But I was able to escape. I moved from realm to realm: Edenia, earth, even the Chaosrealm for a time to escape his fanatics. Then I discovered you still lived. I wanted to save you so bad, to break his control over you. But I couldn't. When the Edenian warriors bested you, I healed your wounds, but you slipped away before I could warn you of Kahn's betrayal." Khameleon was sobbing into Reptile by now, unable to stop the tears.

Reptile slowly held the female, her scent awakening so many long forgotten thoughts. She was the one he loved, the one so many years ago he'd lost. For the first time in his life, he allowed tears to wet his eyes as he held Arioch close.

He knew he'd never be alone again.


End file.
